


Les I'm Miserable

by hanihyunsu



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bonfires, Crushes, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Harrison Needs A Hug, Hints at Bisexuality, Hopeless Romantic, M/M, Mentioned Nerris (Camp Camp), Multi, Performance Trio (Camp Camp), Play Scriptwriting, Short One Shot, Spooky Island (Camp Camp), Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tired Harrison, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanihyunsu/pseuds/hanihyunsu
Summary: Preston deliberately misinterprets Harrison's relationships, annoying him. Harrison cools off and wonders about his friendship with Nerris and his little crush on Neil, or if any of the two was worth Preston's Saturday play at all.Okay, so maybe he is a little hopeless romantic. So what? He's touch starved!
Relationships: Harrison/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp), Preston Goodplay & Harrison, Preston Goodplay & Harrison & Nerris
Kudos: 24





	Les I'm Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> Part of something bigger. The performance trio are stuck at Spooky Island.

The fresh scent of pines first seemed like something he could get used to but now it really was something he was used to, quite annoyingly so. The air was so crisp he might need an inhaler like Neil. 

“ **Need a hand?** ” 

“ **Done with your script?** ” he replied sarcastically, but he doubted Preston could pick it up from how similar he just sounded normally. 

“ **Yes!** ” The taller boy reached for the firewood and rearranged them to be much more stable. “ **Act 1, that is. I haven’t edited it yet, but my hands started to hurt!** ” 

Harrison reached deep into his hat and focused his energy on finding a match, hoping it wasn’t a watch or _worse_ a sasquatch he would pull out. With minimum concentration he did manage to pull out a matchbox, and he gave himself a small smile of pride. 

He was getting better at making things appear, even though he was at camp to figure out how to make things reappear. 

Well, at least he had a match. 

It was just when he was striking the kindling that he realized Preston was talking about something as he completely zoned out. 

“ **Excuse me, what?** ” Harrison bent down for a second to blow over the small fire that he ignited at the leaves he striked. The flame started to grow steadily. “ **What are you talking about?** ” 

Preston sat across from him, eyes wide and unblinking.

“ **Have you even listened to a single thing I have said?** ” he asked calmly, despite his eyes screaming offense and bloody murder. It was the face he had when they have rehearsals, and it was scary. 

“ **Mmh, no?** ” Harrison gulped. He just remembered Preston hated being ignored. 

Thanks to the heavens, Preston merely took in a sharp inhale and continued. 

“ **You and Nerris, as I was saying. I was thinking about the past few days. It makes _me_ wonder, Harrison,**” Preston said, lacing his fingers together his crossing his legs. Harrison wasn’t looking but just from the tone of the taller kid’s voice he could tell he had that smirk on his face. 

“ **What?** ” Harrison asked as he used a handkerchief to fan over the growing flame. He caught Preston’s golden eyes, which held a little bit more of a mischievous shine to it. He frowned; he could tell where this is going. 

“ **If you two are so mad at each other, how come this night watching shifts work? And how are we still alive? _Hmm?_** _”_

Harrison glared at him blankly before settling with a sigh. It must be a theater thing as Preston kept bugging him (and possibly Nerris too) about their “rivalry” and how he could incorporate it to his new script, but he still doesn’t get the point.

“ **It should occur to you I don’t really hate her?** ” Harrison said, _“_ ** _She_ hates _me,_ there’s a difference.**” 

Preston hummed for a second before settling his palms over the steady flame. 

“ **That doesn’t match with my script but I’ll note the idea.** ” 

He was a bit thankful Preston dumped the topic early. 

The fire started to grow steadily until it hit the larger twigs. Nerris still wasn’t back with some berries or some fishes they could eat, but the coming evening started to feel colder anyway. They could use the fire, and the kindling stash won’t run out fast. 

Harrison reached for David’s hiking backpack and laid his vest, gloves and tophat inside. He grabbed a towel David had in there and stood, stretching his back and cracking some of his joints. 

He grabbed their flashlight and threw the towel over his shoulder. 

“ **Hey Pres,** ” he said, “ **While Nerris is gone, you watch over the fire and the camp. I’ll just cool off at the creek.** ” 

Preston gave him a short nod, eyes fixed on the warm fire. At this, he marched over to the path they made to the small shallow creek they found. The water may be cold, but it was just a quick rinse. His hair stuck to his forehead all day because of sweat and he doesn’t get how Preston or Nerris, with their larger bangs, doesn’t get bothered of it at all. _The freaks and their stupid hair..._

He shook his head and exhaled. He needed to chill and think things through...while relaxing, of course. 

Folding his clothes over a rock, he stepped in and felt the smooth current massage his aching muscles. Without an actual tent, the night dew and the uncomfortable sleeping bags kept them from experiencing an actual good night’s sleep. Plus, the lakewater was soothing. He’ll take all the comfort he could get. 

He thought back to what Preston said. For the past couple of hours, Preston seemed to push the idea of rivalry and hate between him and his magical female counterpart to the point it seemed obsessive. He knew Preston was a self-entitled asshole— _not that he would say that out loud_ , _he himself was sure_ he _could get too confident sometimes as well_ —but it started to get weird. 

He started to feel bad for the other campers Preston had done a “based on real life” play for. He was pretty sure he or Nerris was Preston’s new muse or something. 

Maybe even _both_ of them this time. He sighed. 

What he said earlier was true: he doesn’t really hate Nerris, for the sake of the word’s definition. He does, however, get annoyed when she shuts him down at some moments especially if there’s no reason for it at all. They get along well most of the time anyway. He could even call her a bestfriend of sorts since her presence impacted his days heavily everytime. It is just weird to him how by Monday she was supporting his shows and by Wednesday she’s talking shit about it. 

It’s not like he was expecting Nerris or Preston to understand or to stop either. Preston believes what he wanted to believe in, while Nerris is just...Nerris. If he wanted her to change or at least decide on a side and be consistent, he won’t bug her for it. She does her own thing, it’s not his business. 

The only other person that happens to know about this entire ordeal from his perspective was a certain curly-haired science nerd. At this moment, Neil was probably at the mess hall eating mashed potatoes. He could only think of being there, both for his little crush, the cooked potatoes and a roof over his head. 

Harrison took a deep breath and splashed some cool water on his face, washing the stickiness off and slapping some reality check on himself. 

If Preston had to find some sort of real life inspiration for a lead role, Harrison could see how _he_ could be an eligible candidate. Although, he doubts his rivalry for Nerris or his “thing” for Neil was worth some theatrical adaptation. It wasn’t too dramatic...at all. 

Sure, he was a hopeless romantic. Preston’s plays were a sucker for those kind of roles. Maybe, _just maybe_ , Harrison just doesn’t want a play dedicated on how hopeless he was on getting anywhere with his pining for the little scientist. All Neil had to do to get his attention was to bug him how he pulled off his magic tricks. 

Like that one time he made Neil’s coin disappear. Instead of frowning at him as per usual, Neil actually grabbed his hand (tight) and prodded at his gloves and his palms and his cuffs for the hidden coin. It wasn’t what his mind was on at the moment, since all Harrison could focus on was the fact that it was one of the rare times he was actually touched by someone. Let alone on his hand! 

Nobody would particularly hug someone whose existence is hellbent on tricking and deceiving. 

_God,_ he’s so touch starved that he fell for a 5-second poking on his hand by some kid that hates him. 

He did mention his rivalry with Nerris to Neil once. Neil doesn’t seem like he cared, but he did listen and didn’t ask any stupid questions. Partially because he was busy examining the magic stage for any mechanism that helped trick his eyes, but Harrison awknowledged the effort anyway. Neil also brought it up once, meaning he _did_ listen! 

Harrison splashed water on his face some more. He rushed to the banks and dried himself before putting his clothes back on. The more he thought about it, the more pathetic he realizes himself to be. He literally fell for the first person that touched his hand. 

Honestly, it was stupid. 

He clicked his flashlight on and marched back to the encampment. He needed to sleep it off. Maybe tomorrow he will be well-rested, who knows? 


End file.
